This invention relates to forage wagon construction, and more particularly, to forage wagons having hingedly attached rear doors. The invention represents a further development of the forage wagons disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,047,174; 3,223,264; 3,275,176; 3,276,554; and 3,572,811.
Forage wagons having interior storage areas carrying endless conveyor mechanisms and including rear access doors are known. It is desirable to be able to securely lock the rear access door. However, when the rear access door is locked closed, it is possible for the stored forage material to envelop and become entangled with the conveyor mechanism in the vicinity of the rear access door, causing mechanical jams and equipment failures. It is foreseeable that an operator may, in such event, climb into the interior of the wagon for manual unloading thereof. Under such circumstances, it is desirable to provide means operable from the inside to open the rear door.